


Meeting

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Balinor Lives (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Gwaine (Merlin), Polyamory, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A couple of visitors have some things to talk to Gwaine and Lancelot about. Will they make it out intact?
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	Meeting

Gwaine and Lancelot are talking quietly to themselves, planning their next date with Merlin when the Manservant looks up with a huge smile on his face and takes off running. The rest of the knights are a bit ahead of them. All the knights watch in surprise as he runs over to a woman in a decent but inexpensive dress next to a man who looks like he's been through war and a younger man who is smiling amused as Merlin launches himself into the woman to hug her.

"Who's that you reckon?" Elyan asks.

"Well the woman is Hunith, Merlin's mother. She came here a few years ago to ask Uther for help with raiders," Leon says.

"The older man I would assume is his father," Percival says.

"And the younger? I don't recall hearing Merlin had siblings," Elyan says and Lancelot and Gwaine watch as the man playful ruffles Merlin's hair.

"That's got to be Will. His best friend. He often mutters that Will and I should never be allowed to meet," Gwaine says.

"What could they be doing here?" Percival asks.

"I invited them," a voice says behind them and they turn to see Morgana standing there.

"For what purpose Lady Morgana?" Leon asks.

"It came to my attention that Merlin's family was unaware of just how close he was getting to some people. Hunith and Will showed great interest in meeting Gwaine and Lancelot," she says.

"Is this revenge for the dress?" Gwaine asks.

"So you finally admit that it was you?" She asks.

"Yes...oh dear they're heading this way," Gwaine says.

"Scatter," Leon says and the knights mid their heads respectfully and depart. A cackling Morgana on her way as well.

"Gwaine, Lancelot. This is my mother Hunith, my father Balinor, and my best friend Will. Mother, father, brat these are Sirs Gwaine and Lancelot of the roundtable," Merlin says and Lancelot dips his head respectfully.

"It is a privilege to meet Merlin's family," Lancelot says and Gwaine echoes the sentiment.

"Let's be honest. You're both terrified," Hunith says smiling at them.

"Yes," Lancelot says.

"Yes," Gwaine says looking away. Lancelot doesn't have anything to worry about. Gwaine on the other hand...

"Merlin why don't you show Will around," Hunith says and Merlin leads the other man off.

"Sir Lancelot why don't you accompany me for a walk," Hunith says and the two of them head off leaving Gwaine with Balinor.

"Why don't you and I spar," the older man says.

"Alright," Gwaine says as they begin walking.

"So, Lancelot?" Balinor asks.

"Lance is...he's amazing. Compassionate and noble. He's not one to be shaken in his beliefs. His moral code is stronger than most knights codes. Any family would be strengthened by having him marry into it. Not like..." Gwaine says cutting himself off.

"Were you going to say not like you?" Balinor asks.

"You have to admit I'm not the kind of man you write your family about," Gwaine says.

"Except Merlin did. Every letter of every week there was a paragraph for each knight except you and Lancelot. The two of you each got more than four," Balinor says.

"I've... there's a lot of things about me that make Merlin far above me," Gwaine says.

"Tell me then," Balinor says.

"I drink...a lot," Gwaine says.

"Is that right? How much ale did you have last night?" He asks.

Gwaine stops for a moment. Last night? He had spent last night with Merlin talking to the Warlock as he mixed potions for Gaius ensuring he wouldn't fall asleep. 

He hadn't even thought about a tavern.

"None? How about the night before?"

The night before Gwaine has gone into the woods with Merlin to find the ingredients for the potions.

"Still none? How about the day before that?" Balinor asks.

That day Gwaine had gone to the tavern with the other knights...but he'd only had the one drink. He kept getting distracted talking to Merlin and telling him an outrageous story to make the man, clearly uncomfortable in the tavern, relax.

"That's what one maybe two drinks this week?" Balinor asks. Gwaine nods.

"You're already making yourself better for Merlin," Balinor says.

Gwaine shakes his head. Just last week Merlin had to help him go his room because he was too drunk to walk.

"No one changes overnight you know. Change takes time. I was not the same man I was when I met Hunith and I was not the same man when I left nor when I found her again. Everyday I'm with her I'm further away from the man I was and closer to the man I want to be for her. She's no different. Everyday she becomes more of the woman she wants to be for me. You can't see it because Merlin changes at a glacial pace according to Hunith but to me the contrast is stark," Balinor says.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine says.

"Merlin...smiles more. His handwriting is more carefree. No longer can the tension of his body be red in the press of his quill it the swoop of a letter. He holds himself looser. No longer a taunt bow string. You and Lancelot and your friends have done that. You've shown him incredible loyalty. Morgana told me that when you and Arthur found out about his magic you were immediately ready to help him escape. You are, in your core, loyal to my son," Balinor says.

"I've made mistakes," Gwaine says.

"I trusted Uther enough to bring a dragon to him. I am the last one to bregrudge anyone their mistakes."

"I...I don't deserve him," Gwaine says.

"Even if I believed that, which I don't, he deserves you," Balinor says.

"I have a past," Gwaine says. Sure Merlin knows or can infer most of it.

"Pasts are like arses, everyone has one. What matters it that Merlin is your present," Balinor says.

"What if I fail at getting better for him?"

"Then you ask for help. You have two men who love you as much as you love them and they will not refuse to offer whatever help you need," Balinor says.

"Thank you," Gwaine says and Balinor lifts his sword.

"Come on Sir Gwaine, let's see if you can protect my son," he says and the fight begins.

Gwaine finds Lancelot sitting on the steps of the castle watching Hunith hug Balinor.

"She threatened to kill me if I hurt Merlin," Lancelot says and Gwaine can understand her need to keep her son safe and then Lancelot continues, "or you." 

Gwaine's head shoots up. Hunith had threatened Lancelot to include Gwaine as well.

"Balinor had a lot to say," Gwaine says.

"Just so you know, if you hurt Merlin I will help them," Will says walking past them. Merlin takes his spot beside him and his hand gently brushes their hands with his own.

Gwaine smiles. It's perfect.


End file.
